The present invention relates in general to a magnetoresistive solid-state storage device employing error correction coding (ECC), and in particular relates to a method for error correction decoding of ECC encoded data stored in the device.
A typical solid-state storage device comprises one or more arrays of storage cells for storing data. Existing semiconductor technologies provide volatile solid-state storage devices suitable for relatively short term storage of data, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), or devices for relatively longer term storage of data such as static random access memory (SRAM) or non-volatile flash and EEPROM devices. However, many other technologies are known or are being developed.
Recently, a magnetoresistive storage device has been developed as a new type of non-volatile solid-state storage device (see, for example, EP-A-0918334 Hewlett-Packard). The magnetoresistive solid-state storage device is also known as a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device. MRAM devices have relatively low power consumption and relatively fast access times, particularly for data write operations, which renders MRAM devices ideally suitable for both short term and long term storage applications.
A problem arises in that MRAM devices are subject to physical failure, which can result in an unacceptable loss of stored data. In particular, currently available manufacturing techniques for MRAM devices are subject to limitations and as a result manufacturing yields of acceptable MRAM devices are relatively low. Although better manufacturing techniques are being developed, these tend to increase manufacturing complexity and cost. Hence, it is desired to apply lower cost manufacturing techniques whilst increasing device yield. Further, it is desired to increase cell density formed on a substrate such as silicon, but as the density increases manufacturing tolerances become increasingly difficult to control leading to higher failure rates and lower device yields. Since the MRAM devices are at a relatively early stage in development, it is desired to allow large scale manufacturing of commercially acceptable devices, whilst tolerating the limitations of current manufacturing techniques.